Nowhere but Their
by BleedingHeartsNowRain
Summary: A woman caught in a world of nothing or rather something but really nothing but something important.
1. Chapter 1

"GET AWAY" she screamed. Panting she kept running and running. Never stopping or even thinking about stopping. Whats the point? Why am I running she thought? She stopped. She turned her head around. Nothing. She saw nothing. Nothing of course but utter chaos. Pure colors rushing past her whizzing so slowly and moving so fast all at once. Her eyes burned now and she couldn't focus. What was there to focus on anyways nothing but chaos of which we all know is impossible to comprehend. Which is what she realized and she dissipated. She flew downwards into despair. Yes despair is not a place but here it was. She hit nothing so hard she felt her spine crack. But whats a spine in a world where know one knows what it is or cares. She stood up or rather sat down. How was she sitting down when she was sure she just stood up. Odd but she couldn't care about that now. She had to meet someone. She didn't know who but she had this inner drive to find him. She ran in some direction if you can even call it that. It wasn't really a direction at all just a way. A way to find him. She ran and walked and floated and sat her way to a sign. It read "To hell and back again is where this leads, but to heaven there is no road but hell itself". That made no sense at least not to her so she kept up her pace. She turned a corner and saw him. A tall man wearing stilts and a jesters mask. He was dressed in colorfully dark robes and a top hat of purple origins with yellow eyes at the top. "Welcome my sweet to your new home". And as he said this a door opened and it reveled the land of Happiness. "A dark place I might add" said the Jester and he flew into the moon and far away. Away to nowhere.


	2. Chapter 2

She stepped into the doorway of Happiness and saw Hate. Hates actual form. The form of nothing. She went farther only to end up in a kitchen and a apron. There was the jester high up on a cupboard chuckling. "Welcome to my lavish humble mansion of a shack"."A lot but not much big but small whatever you want to make it except your own way out". He chuckled a little more and then jumped down."You my ugly fair lady will clean the tidy little disaster till I see fit which is well NEVER". He laughed as he flew into the nothingness and left her to clean. She walked over to the fridge which had just appeared and began to organize the souls. Wait souls? Why am I organizing souls? She looked closer when suddenly the fridge slammed shut. "Ever heard the term curiosity killed the cat".She nodded her head. "Good cause your about to be killed". He raised his left hand which soon turned into his right and middle hands which in turn turned into a white leather glove. SMACK went the glove across her face and she was flung across the room and into the wall. "ooh I love this job" he chimed in as he dissipated into the wall. After awhile she stood up and looked around. A mop was all she spotted. She moved towards it but as she was walking she fell into the tile floor and landed back in Misery near the sign. She stood up and turned around. She jumped. The jesters face was right near hers. "Tisk Tisk I think you need to see a doctor about your mental health". She was flung in a doctors office where the jester stood with some scrubs on. "Well aren't we the sick puppy well its off to an asylum for you". He flung to the door and she ended up in a padded room. She look around at the pink and red padded walls. She was curious why here? She sat to the left and looked backwards when a loud creaking noise erupted quietly from the door as the jester walked in. "Well we are gonna have to send you to Addiction so have a horrendously good time my darling and maybe when you come back out you wont be to mopey about life". After that she was enveloped in darkness with the jesters face mocking her sweetly.


	3. Chapter 3

She awoke in a hall. She looked down the hall and saw many largely small doors. She stared quizzically at them. "Hello ma'am can I help you" said a loud timid voice. She turned around and saw a little girl who had to be no more than five. "My names Alice whats yours" the girl said as she stuck her hand out. The other girl looked at her questioning her motive. Was it the Jester or was it really some innocent girl? She accepted the latter and stuck out her hand and grabbed the coldly warm hand. "Pleased to meet you Diane" said the girl. Shock smacked the other girl in the face or now known as Diane. How did she know my name I haven't said a word to anyone. "Come with me ill take you to your room" said the little girl as she pulled Diane up with such ferocity. "I understand your here for cutting so am I" said the girl as she led Diane down the hall. "Cutting" Diane thought. "Ive never cut in my life" she said. Alice looked at her "So you can talk" she said as she lead her farther down the hall and then turned left. "We all try forgetting but we never can it always comes back to kill us". "My parents beat me and my dad raped me when I was 4 so i started early you might say". They turned a corner in to a open doorway and into a small concrete closure. "Welcome to your room" said Alice. "Its not much but when your sick like we are you don't need luxuries just a razor". After that comment Alice giggled and left the room. "Hope you get better" she said and she left closing the unseen door. Diane looked around. Nothing but Grey walls. She looked down at the floor if there was one. Nothing was the floor. She stared deeper into the chaos and say a pool of blood. A body was there. It was he r's. She looked away and stared once again at the wall. In a corner there was a razor. "To live one must die" said a voice from nowhere. Suddenly the Jester appeared. "Words I would head my sweet" he said as he moved closer to Diane. "Fuck you" she said as she stepped back. "She you back away just like a woman should". He stopped. "Woman is of the kitchen and should always serve the man it any aspect of his life". She said nothing knowing well that he'd hit her again. She didn't want that. "Now my trusty little slut heed my words and heed them well". He popped up near her face. "Don t fuck with me cause I'm your only way out". As he said that he disappeared into nothing. "She looked towards the razor. What a sick little game he played. She picked it up and as she touched it memories of nothing came back. Her husband and son. They were in a car. The dad obviously drunk. The boy screaming for him to slow down. The dad hitting him. The lights flashing. The blood splattering from the punches. The car crash. The explosion. It all hit her. She began to cry. The razor came closer to her skin and then pierced. A rush of some drug like trance hit her. She began to cut. Deeper and deeper the blade went. Blood flowing out. Constantly and never stopping or at least not looking like it was. She began to laugh. It started like a giggle but soon slowed down to a frantic fit. She couldn't stop it felt so damn good. She kept going blood like a pool flowing onto the floor. Finally she was at her neck. She giggled as she slit her throat. She fell to the floor. She had never felt so good in her life. She began to black out and the last image was Alice. "Good luck" and black took over.


	4. Chapter 4

She returned to and fell up. She looked around. She was back in misery in front of the sign. She became enraged. "ARGHHHHHHHH" she screamed silently at the sign. "I FUCKING HATE YOU". She kicked the sign. It slowly fell to the sky and a giant hole opened up and swallowed her in.

She fell on the cold floor and looked up. "Nice to see you again my ugly dear". The jester was back. Diane stood up. "You piece of shit I HATE YOU" she screamed as she took a punch at him. The Jester sidestepped the blow easily. Diane fell into the floor. "Unnhuh naughty naughty little Diane we play by my rules and now let me speak them" as the Jester said this the room went dark and a single light was lit in the middle of the room. Underneath the light was a small poker table and there sat the Jester with a deck of cards shuffling them. "Come sit my dear" he said as he made a "come here" gesture with his finger. She flew towards him and slammed into the other seat. "Now the game is simple whoever s card they draw is bigger the person with the smaller number gets to slice off a limb of the winners choice understand". Diane nodded. "alright y then my toot sweet let us play". Then he dealt the cards. Diane took her deck and began to lift the first card. "NO LOOKING" screamed the Jester. Diane jumped and put the card down. "Ill go first" said the Jester. He put down his first card. "AHHHHHHAA a king beat that" he chuckled. Diane drew her first card. A jack. "Awwwww too bad" said the Jester. Diane began to cry as she begged "Please don't". "I'm sorry honey rules are rules ill take you hand and not in marriage" the Jester smiled after his witty comment. He pulled out a wicked looking saw that was obviously rusting and had a some sort of orange residue most likely blood. The blade slowly reached towards her wrist. She flailed about trying to move her arm but by some invisible force she was unable to move it. The cold blade finally touched her skin. The blade moved back an forth as if in some macabre waltz as it sliced open the flesh. A harsh tearing sound ripped through the silence as she wailed in pain. The Jester just lashed and continued his sadistic deed with glee. The blade continued to slice through her muscle as the blood poured out of her arm and left large pools of crimson liquid on the white tile floor. Veins and tendons ripped as the saw tore its way through her arm till finally it stopped. "Hmmm, I think ive hit the bone" said the Jester as he inspected his handiwork. "Ohhh dear I did, well only one thing to do" he said as he smiled at her. He took her hand and spoke "Break the bone". As he said that he snapped her wrist to shatter the bone. Diane cried in agony as tears flowed down her pale cheeks. "Lets play again shall we" said the Jester. He put down his card. "Hmmm an nine but I will manage. Diane drew he card slowly and placed it down on the green table. She slowly flipped it over praying to God not to have it lower. It was a nine. She jumped out of her chair with joy. The Jesters face went from a smug grin to a face of surprise. "I never lose ever EVER" he screamed! Diane took no time in exacting her revenge. With her usable hand she lifted up her chair and brought it down on the Jesters mask. It shattered. Diane fell to the ground. The Jester was her! They stared at each other not knowing what to do. Finally Diane ran in some odd direction looking back once only to look at the Jester sitting in her chair of misery. The light flickered out leaving her in darkness.

The alarm buzzed with an annoying sound. Diane rolled over and pressed the button. She then bolted upright in bed. She looked around. She was home back inside her house. She got out of bed and ran down the stairs her night gown flowing behind. She reached the end of the stairs and looked into the kitchen. It was empty. She ran around aimlessly looking for someone. But then she stopped short. Who was she looking for? Her husband and son had died. She then walked to the couch and sat down gloomily. She looked out the window at the sunny day when suddenly she spied to male figures outside. It was her husband and son playing catch on the front yard lawn! She began to cry with happiness. She stuck her hands in her gowns pockets and felt something small and thin. She pulled it out. It was a note that read. You went through hell so now I give you heaven but remember hell dosent leave without some bumps and scars...sincerely The Jester. She went pale. She flipped her hand over and lifted the sleeve of her gown slowly. She shuddered. Where her wrist was a line of stitches.


End file.
